Gray Velvet
by Thisideup
Summary: Ch3pt1 up! Draco OC fic. Blythe is a normal girl. She gets up every morning, does her homework when she feels like it, but Blythe is different. Blythe is an orphan. Oh and a witch. All she wants is a family but can she face the truth? Some slash later on.
1. Prologue

Blythe glances around, noting the bustling crowds silently as she makes her way towards Flourish and Blotts.  She glances down at her list, brushing strands of hair from her face before entering the store.  First years stare around in a mixture of awe and terror, their eyes huge as they struggle to accept that they are really going to Hogwarts.  She laughs softly and quickly finds the books she needs, paying for them and leaving before someone approaches her.  She is in a less than wonderful mood and doesn't feel like being bothered so, books in hand, she heads towards Magical Menagerie.  She needs a familiar.

"Yeah, I heard they brought the werewolf, what's his name again?  Ah well, I hear he's back this year.  Teaching us Defense against the Dark Arts I believe," says a somewhat cold feminine voice

"Lupin, wasn't it?" Another, slightly bored and clearly masculine, voice drawls.

An enthralled sigh, "Yeah, him."

Blythe looks up and suppresses a gasp.  The young man before her is the most handsome—no; beautiful was more accurate—person she has ever laid eyes upon. White blonde hair falls almost messily into eyes of the most entrancing shade of silver, soft gray velvet.  His body is toned, but not overly muscled, must play Quidditch.  He looks annoyed as he tries to untangle the girl's arms from around his neck.

"Pansy, please refrain from doing that," he states sarcastically.

Blythe's eyes linger on his form before flitting to the girl.  Curly blonde hair and a cold, aristocratic face.  But her body…her body is beautiful.  Shapely and toned everywhere, her short skirt and tights shirt are filled out perfectly.  Blythe sighs and shakes her head, moving to brush past them.  Then someone jostles the boy into her.  Books sprawl everywhere.  A small squeak escaped her lips as she fell.  Then an arm wound around her waist, catching her before she hit the hard ground.

"Are you alright?"

And she looks up into gray velvet.


	2. Chapter 1

Blythe stared for a moment, allowing herself to take in his scent and the feel of his arm around her.  Then she woke up.

"Yeah…yes I'm fine.  Thank you," she replied softly.

He righted her and she bent to collect her books.

"Watch where you're going next time, wench," Pansy sneered.

Blythe froze and couldn't suppress the low growl, "What did you just say?"

Pansy sneered at her, "You heard me."

Blythe nodded, the green in her eyes becoming more apparent, "Yes, I did.  But you will wish I hadn't."

Pansy snorted and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  Blythe narrowed her eyes and brought out her wand.

"Silencio," she murmured, then, "Furnunculus."

Pansy's eyes widened as boils began to appear everywhere and she pulled out her wand to perform a counter curse.  Then she realized she couldn't speak and turned to the boy.  Blythe too looked over at him.  He was trying very hard to keep a smirk off his face as he removed his own wand.  The note of amusement in his voice as he performed the counter spell to the silencing charm was evident.

"Draco!" Pansy wailed, "Did you iseei what she ididi to me?"

Draco arched one elegant eyebrow, "Yes, and I dare say you deserved it."

Her eyes got even wider and Blythe watched in a detached sort of interest as she fumbled for a response.  Then, finding none, she proceeded to rid herself of the boils.  Her source of amusement gone, Blythe turned and walked away.  But not before she returned Draco's small smile.

~*~

Blythe mulled over that day as she absently stroked the snowy owl that was perched quietly inside its cage.  The air around her was still warm and somewhat humid even though it was well past sunset.  Blythe blinked and looked up.  Someone was following her.  She turned and peered behind her, her brown eyes widening as they settled on a familiar figure walking towards her.

"What a coincidence meeting you here," he stated, smirking slightly.

Blythe raised an eyebrow, "Coincidence, is it?"

He nodded and motioned towards her supplies, "Hogwarts?"

She nodded, "You?"

"Yeah," he paused, "I'm Malfoy.  Draco Malfoy."

Blythe smiled softly, "Blythe."

He raised an eyebrow, "Blythe…?" he prompted.

Blythe laughed, "If I knew my family name, I promise you I'd tell you."

Draco laughed too, "So, what house are you in?" he questioned, falling into step next to her as she continued on her way.

"I'm just starting this year," she shrugged and had to suppress a grin at the half masked confusion on his face, "I'm going into Seventh year," she supplied, "I just transferred."

The confusion cleared and he nodded, "I was wondering why you didn't recognize me."

The two chatted lightly until they reached The Leaky Cauldron.

"This is my stop," she informed him, a note of regret in her voice.

He shrugged and opened the door for her, "I'll walk you to your flat…my parents have a…iguesti at the house and I'm not exactly welcome."

She knew she looked shocked and shook her head, the look of warm friendliness returning, "It's fine with me."

She walked through the open door and looked around, the atmosphere somewhat dreary and the air filled with the smell of stale liquor and old tobacco.  She wrinkled her nose and walked swiftly from the pub.  She took a deep breath once outside and smiled softly as she heard Draco do the same.

"I've always hated the way that place smelled," she told him, shaking her head and grinning.

"Yeah, horrid place," he glanced around, "So which way do we go?"

~*~

"iAlohamorai," Blythe mumbled before opening the door.

Draco was too busy staring around the hallway to notice she hadn't used a wand.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" Blythe questioned sarcastically.

Draco smirked at her and stepped into the apartment, closing the door softly.

"Quaint," he stated, glancing around, "Very…empty."

Blythe cast him a withering glance, "I just moved in.  So sorry it doesn't meet your standards Your Highness."

Draco grinned at her, "Draco will be fine."

"I'll stick to Malfoy," she muttered.

"But only my 'Enemies' call me that!" Draco protested.

Blythe smirked, "Well, then you won't know iwhati to make of me then, will you?"

He muttered something along the lines of "Potter must have gotten to her" before sitting in a nearby chair.

"So, where'd you move from?"

Blythe shrugged, "Small muggle town.  I've moved around a lot."

Draco nodded, "I've never moved.  Always lived at the manor."

"Manor?  Geez, how rich are you?"

Blythe felt her cheeks heat at the look of utter disbelief Draco was giving her.

"You mean, you really," he paused and shook his head, "You've never heard of Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy?"

Blythe colored more, "Should I have?"

"God," he breathed, "This is almost like," he stopped and his eyes clouded.

"Like what?"

When he looked at her again it was with such intensity that it caused her to stagger back.

"Like when I met Potter."

~*~*~

Blythe took a sip of her tea and nodded, "So, when you met him, he was as clueless as me and neither of you knew who the other was?"

"Basically, but," he smirked, "That was when I was cocky."

"And you aren't now?" Blythe scoffed.

He shook his head, "Not nearly so much.  He rejected my friendship and that hurt.  Then, last year, I left him alone.  I started trying to be helpful if not inicei exactly.  He rejected me again; well, actually his friends rejected me for him.  He was warming up to me."

"So what's the deal?  Are you obsessing over him or something?"

Blythe raised an eyebrow when Draco colored, "No, I just feel sort of bad for all the shite I put him through."

"Go figure.  A Slytherin with a conscience," Blythe drawled.

"But I never said I was a Slytherin."

She smiled, "From what I've heard, the Slytherins and Gryffindors are enemies and Potter is a Gryffindor.  It was merely a guess.  Was it right?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

She merely smiled at him.

~*~*~

Blythe sighed and rubbed her temples.  She was alone again, Draco had left a few hours ago and she had gone to bed.  Sleep would not come.  And if it did, the nightmares would come with it.  The dreamless sleep potion she'd had was used up.

"Damn it," she whispered to no one in particular.

Her eyes closed and that familiarly unknown face drifted before her eyes.  That pained face, the face of a friend she didn't know about yet…or that she'd somehow forgotten.


	3. Chapter 2: Part 1

C H A P T E R 2  
  
Blythe glanced around the station, at all the people bustling to and from trains and exits. She was so interested in it that she didn't notice the smirk that crept across her face or when the Malfoy she'd picked it up from stepped up behind her. Draco cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Malfoy!" she exclaimed, startled from her examination of a certain group of people with flaming red hair.  
  
He smirked in almost exactly the way she had been seconds before, "Good morning, Blythe."  
  
"G'morning!" she returned brightly, smiling at him.  
  
It took her a moment to realize that the people standing behind Draco weren't moving but rather staring at her in a slightly disconcerting manner.  
  
"Um, Draco," she whispered, "Who.um, why are they staring at me?"  
  
"Oh," Draco replied, turning to the couple, "Mother, Father, this is Blythe. You remember the girl I told you about, the one who hexed Pansy?"  
  
The woman smiled, although it was very cold and made Blythe's skin crawl, "Ah, yes, I remember now. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you," she paused, "I didn't quite catch your surname."  
  
Blythe flushed slightly but held her chin high, "I don't have one ma'am. You see, I don't exactly know who my parents are."  
  
The man nodded and made what Blythe supposed was meant to be a sympathetic face but what looked more like a barely disguised grimace, "Yes, terrible thing, that. I'm Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father," he held out his hand to her.  
  
Warily, Blythe took it and he bent, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Blythe bit her cheek so as not to gag and managed a polite smile.  
  
"Well, Father," Draco interjected quickly, saving Blythe from a response, "We really must get to the platform. Wouldn't want to be late now would we?"  
  
Lucius nodded slowly, "No, we wouldn't," he paused, "Have a nice trip and do try to beat that Potter boy this year."  
  
Draco nodded, his eyes and face blank, "I will father," he turned to Narcissa, kissing her hand lightly, "Goodbye, mum. I'll write as often as I can."  
  
Narcissa's own eyes softened from their usually hard look, "Alright, dear, just don't get into too much trouble."  
  
She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Draco's forehead. He smiled softly at her and Blythe fought to keep from staring. How they changed when they were with each other! Then Narcissa's mask was in place, her eyes cold once more and the only proof of the moment before was filed away in Blythe's memory, although that had deceived her before.  
  
~*~  
  
Blythe followed Draco quietly onto the train, her quick eyes taking in every detail they could as Draco searched for his friends. Things had been fairly quiet until they'd reached a car with laughter ringing out from its doors. Draco stiffened a bit but didn't stop, opening the door and walking in silently. The three occupants stopped laughing and looked up.  
  
"Malfoy," the red head hissed, clenching his fists.  
  
The girl next to him put a hand on his arm to restrain him. The other boy nodded, his green eyes oddly open and currently only mildly annoyed.  
  
"Hullo Malfoy," he greeted cautiously.  
  
"Potter," Draco replied coldly.  
  
Blythe blinked, "So you're the annoying git Draco was talking about!" she exclaimed.  
  
Potter's eyes widened, "Um, who are--?"  
  
"Harry's not the git, Malfoy is!" the red head yelled, jumping to his feet.  
  
Blythe raised an eyebrow, "Well, excuse my saying so but at the moment the only one being a git is you."  
  
The bushy haired girl stood, "Ron, that's enough. Sit down."  
  
Then she stepped forward, "Sorry, we don't have a great track record with Malfoy."  
  
Draco laughed, "Understatement of the year, Granger."  
  
The girl ignored him, "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter," she said, motioning to the two boys as she gave their names, "We're in Gryffindor."  
  
"Blythe," she supplied at the questioning look, "I don't have a surname that I know of and I'm just starting so I'm not sorted yet."  
  
Potter looked as if he wanted to say something, but just then Draco coughed, "Blythe, let's go."  
  
"Sure, whatever. Later," she said, waving absently over her shoulder to the three Gryffindors.  
  
Draco walked quickly from the car, so quickly in fact that Blythe had to run to catch up.  
  
"Hey!" she called, "What's the rush?"  
  
Draco ignored her.  
  
"Bloody hell, Draco! Slow down!"  
  
And he stopped. So abruptly that Blythe ran into him and stumbled backwards.  
  
"You know," she growled, "You are really annoying when you do that."  
  
Draco turned to her and she noticed the flush staining his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Draco, what's wrong? Draco?" she stood, putting a hand to his forehead, "Draco.are you alright?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine it's just.well, you saw him."  
  
Blythe gave him a puzzled look and then, "Oh! You mean--oh yeah. Heh, sorry." 


	4. Chapter 2: Part 2

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting these! Ok, basically, I own Blythe. And this plot. That's it. Trust me, if I owned Draco, I would not be writing this. J.K. Rowling owns them so don't sue me, savvy? R+R please!  
  
~**~  
  
C H A P T E R 2: part 2  
  
Blythe shrugged and smiled slightly, "Forgot about your little. obsession? Is that the right word do you think?"  
  
Draco glared at her but there was definitely suppressed laughter so she continued.  
  
"Maybe 'infatuation.' How does that sound? Fixation?"  
  
Now the laughter wasn't even hidden and Draco was smiling and shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, I've got it!" Blythe grinned maliciously at him, "Addiction."  
  
Draco froze and stared at her, mouth open.  
  
"You have five seconds before I kill you," he stated, amusement and outrage mingling in his voice.  
  
Blythe squeaked and took off running, Draco following close behind. They finally reached the last car where Blythe ran into someone, nearly falling over. The someone in question looked down at her and back up to the flushed Draco.  
  
"Draco, who is she?"  
  
"Greg," Draco said, breathing hard and smiling, "This is Blythe. Blythe, this is Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe."  
  
He motioned first to the boy she'd run into then to the one sitting near the window.  
  
"Hello," she grinned and plopped down in a nearby seat.  
  
Vincent smiled, "Hullo."  
  
Blythe waited until all eyes were away from her before allowing her eyes to study her new acquaintances. Both of the boys were of a rather...thick build. At first glance, they were two slow minded bullies. But Blythe had never been one to judge by a first glance. She watched as Vincent stared out the window, his eyes darting back and forth.  
  
'He's memorizing it,' she realized.  
  
She had done that before, when she wanted to draw or write something and was unable to. A thought struck her.  
  
"Vincent?" she asked, drawing his attention.  
  
"Vince," he replied, "Or Crabbe. Everybody calls me Crabbe."  
  
"Vince," she smiled, "Do you draw?"  
  
Greg and Draco glanced up sharply and Vince's eyes widened a bit.  
  
"How did you know that?" Vince asked suspiciously.  
  
Blythe grinned, "You had the same look. The one I get when I'm memorizing something to work with it later."  
  
Vince flushed, "I didn't think it was obvious," he mumbled.  
  
"It wasn't," Blythe replied off hand, "I'm just observant."  
  
The boys stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the ride had been quiet, with only the occasional murmurings when Greg would reach an interesting part of his magazine or Draco would point out a scene Vince ought to draw. They bought a few treats when the cart came through and ate them in contented silence.  
  
"We're almost there," Draco stated, standing.  
  
"Great! I can't wait to see it, I've seen pictures of course but to actually see it up close...wow."  
  
Blythe grinned and continued talking excitedly as she stood. She stretched and glared irately at her shirt which had ridden up a few inches revealing a pale stomach. She yanked it down and shoved a hand through her hair before turning to her trunk. She pulled out her robes and put them on quickly, hardly able to contain her excitement. Draco shot her an amused smirk as he slipped his own robes over slim shoulders.  
  
"Excited, Blythe?" He asked with that same amusement.  
  
"Me, excited? No, never!" Blythe exclaimed sarcastically, willing herself not to bite her nails.  
  
Just as Vince and Greg finished shoving their clothes back into their trunks, the train slowed to a stop and the sound of excited chatter filled their ears. Blythe tugged on Draco's arm.  
  
"Come one, let's go!"  
  
"God, you sound like a first year," he grumbled.  
  
"Well, technically I could be considered one, it being my first year here and all."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be dragged of the train. He couldn't hold back the smile that formed though when Blythe turned and beamed at him. Her happiness was just so...contagious. This smiling thing was definitely becoming addictive, especially around a certain energetic blonde. 


	5. Chapter 3: part 1

Disclaimer: Blythe is mine, as is this plot. All other Harry Potter references belong to J.K. Rowling, so don't sue me, hm? Please RR hope you enjoy!

C H A P T E R 3: part 1

Blythe talked animatedly throughout the ride to Hogwarts. This didn't annoy Draco as much as when Pansy did it. At least Blythe knew what she was talking about. She wasn't just babbling, she and Vince were engaged in a lively conversation about different types of drawing styles and Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Vince so energetic. As they neared the school, the chatter turned to things such as which house she would be sorted into, _'I hope I get into Slytherin with you guys. That would be wicked,'_ whether Snape and McGonagall were really as bad as she'd heard, 'McGonagall doesn't really turn you into an animal if you act up, does she,'and whether or not the students could throw parties, 'I heard the Hufflepuff parties are the greatest.'

They stepped from the coach and made their way up the steps and into the Great Hall with the rest of the students. However, before Blythe could follow Draco to the Slytherin table, she was pulled aside by a teacher.

"You would be Blythe, correct?"

Blythe nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

"Come with me."

Blythe bristled at the cool tone but followed as they moved from the Great Hall towards a short passage where a man with a long white beard and sparkling eyes stood waiting.

"Ah, Blythe, welcome to Hogwarts," he exclaimed, smiling at her and shaking her hand, "I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and this," he said, motioning to the teacher she had followed, "Is Minerva McGonagall."

'So that's McGonagall, eh? She seems strict... wonder who shoved a stick up her ass,' Blythe thought to herself.

To the headmaster she smiled, "Pleased to meet you, headmaster."

"Now, since you are the only seventh year, you will be the last to be sorted. After the first years have finished, Minerva will call your name and the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head."

Blythe nodded, "I know, sir. Draco told me."

She found the surprised glance he exchanged with McGonagall amusing.

He nodded, "Alright then," he turned to Professor McGonagall, "Minerva, I must welcome my students."

Dumbledore turned and walked swiftly through the door, McGonagall close behind.

"Well," Blythe mumbled to herself, "That was only mostly annoying."

* * *

"And now, the first seventh year student in at least a century to be sorted into a Hogwarts house," Dumbledore stated, his voice echoing through the hall as McGonagall called her name.

"Blythe."

Students waited for a moment before whispers erupted all over the hall.

"Doesn't she have a last name?"

"Maybe she's an orphan."

"Maybe she's got amnesia."

Blythe glared around the Great Hall as she walked onto the platform and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and she blocked the rest of the voices out.

"Well, interesting girl you are," the voice rumbled.

"_Of course I am_," she responded, "_But that's not what you're here to tell me. What house am I in?"_

The Sorting Hat mumbled something about patience and then, "SLYTHERIN!"

Blythe grinned smugly and pulled the Sorting Hat off, handing it to the Professor before bouncing down the steps and plopping down between Draco and Vince.

"Now then," Dumbledore's voice had a note of bewilderment to it, "Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the table and Blythe smiled before piling it onto her plate.

* * *

"_Manicore_," Draco mumbled and Blythe bit her lip to detain the nervous giggle.

Greg and Vince stepped into the common room and Draco followed. Blythe took a deep breath and stepped through the door. The common room held a few chairs of deep green velvet and two couches of the same material. A cheery fire burned in the fireplace and a warming spell shimmered in the air outside its reach.

"It gets cold down here I take it."

Draco nodded, "There's usually a warming spell until around 2 AM," he sank into one of the chairs, "But then it wears off and Snape doesn't cast it again until at least 7, the lazy bastard," but there was no real venom to the name.

Blythe smiled and shook her head, sinking in to the couch. The velvet was soft against her cheek.

"Draco!"

Blythe grimaced. She knew that voice. Obviously Draco found it as repulsing as she because his face took on a slightly green hue and his eye twitched slightly.

'Wow, he only does that when I really bother him. And Pansy gets it for walking into a room. Go figure.'

Pansy ran over to him and dropped down into his lap, lacing her arms around his neck. Blythe made gagging noises and crossed her eyes.

"Pansy," Draco said coolly, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, Draco, I've missed you so much," she whined, "Didn't you think of me?"

"Only when I felt like losing my lunch," he muttered.

"What was that? I could have sworn you said--"

Pansy's next statement was cut short as Draco stood, dumping her to the floor.

"What'd you do that for?" Pansy demanded shrilly, pug face scrunched in anger.

"Pansy, you remember Blythe, don't you?"

Pansy's eyes widened as she turned and found Blythe sitting and smirking down at her, an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh, yes Pansy, you remember me, right?" Blythe asked, her voice dripping sugar.

Pansy scrambled up and glared at her but shuffled backwards a bit, "No, I don't think I do," she lied.

"Oh that's a shame, because I've just been _boiling_ over with excitement about sharing a dorm with you."

Blythe's amusement increased ten fold as, at the word boil, Pansy paled and glanced around nervously.

"Pansy," Draco drawled, "Why don't you show Blythe to the Girl's Dorm. I'm sure you two will be the very best of friends by the time Christmas rolls around."

Blythe grinned wickedly, "Of course we will."

Pansy whimpered, so quietly only Blythe and Draco who stood right next to her could hear it, and led the way to the Girl's Dorms.

A very nervous Pansy had introduced Blythe to the rest of the seventh year girls. Blythe had immediately dislike Millicent. The girl bothered her. But the others had been nice enough, especially Fayre, who had immediately noticed the change in Pansy's stature and taken a liking to Blythe. Blythe had chosen the bed next to her and smiled politely before dumping her things on the bed and leaving the dorm.

Currently, Blythe was making her way back to the common room to bother Draco. The voices of Greg and Vince drifted over to her as she entered.

"Seriously, Blaise, she's not like Pansy at all," Greg insisted.

Vince nodded, "She doesn't simper. She does threaten dismemberment though. That was sort of scary."

"Yes, I thought it was rather terrifying," Blythe stated.

She watched in almost guilt as Vince jumped in surprise.

"Blythe, don't frighten the animals," Draco admonished, smirking at Vince who glared at him.

A throat cleared and Blythe directed her attention to the disturbance. Her eyes widened a bit as she took in the boy before her. He was gorgeous, sex on a stick as they say, and he obviously knew it. Dark hair fell in soft curls where it had escaped the ponytail at the nape of his neck and his eyes were a clear blue. His skin was tanned and his school uniform fit so well as to be called sinful.

He smiled and stood, holding out a hand, "Hello, I'm Blaise Zabini."

* * *

To be continued...  
  
Please Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome and if you have any questions just email me.  
  
Jess  



	6. Chapter 3: Part 2

Disclaimer: Blythe is mine, as is this plot. All other Harry Potter references belong to J.K. Rowling, so don't sue me, hm?

CHAPTER 3: Part 2

Blythe grinned and ran a hand through her hair, "Dare."

The girls in the dorm squealed, except of course for Pansy, who sat sulking on her bed reading her potions text, and Millicent who had disappeared about an hour ago.

"Alright," Emma said, "I dare you to--"

But the sound of something solid hitting the door interrupted. The girls froze and stared at each other.

"Well?" Morag whispered, "Who's going to answer it??"

Another thunk as the object hit the door again.

"Blythe, you're closest, you get it."

Blythe nodded and stood, walking as quickly as possible to the door and pulling it open.

"Who's down there?" she whispered.

_"Lumos" _

A frail light appeared, illuminating the faces of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Who is it?" Fayre asked, scurrying up behind Blythe, "Draco? Blaise? What are you doing down there?"

"Well, we tried to come up but the stairs turned into a slide... why doesn't our dorm do that?"

Fayre ran over to her bed stand and grabbed her wand, tapping it lightly on the stone snake at the top of the stairs.

"There, you can come up now."

Morag and Emma scrambled up from their places on the floor and quickly pulled their robes on over their pajamas. Fayre, who was the only girl who had not bothered changing from her uniform, stood by the door while Blythe pulled her own robe on.

"Everyone decent?" Draco called.

"Because if not, we're coming in anyway," Blaise chirped.

"So," Morag asked, tucking her robe tighter around her, "what exactly are you two doing here?"

They looked at each other.

"Well, Bulstrode tipped us off that there was a game of Truth or Dare being played and we decided to invite ourselves up," Blaise said, smiling at her.

There was silence for a moment, then, "So are we gonna play?"

Blythe looked around at the others and shrugged.

"Sure, but if you get caught in a dare, you have to take the heat," Emma said, her tone cool and professional.

Draco waved a hand dismissively and sat down on Blythe's bed, "Of course, now where were you?"

"You mean before we were interrupted by a couple of brainless--"

"Yes, that's what I mean."

Blythe grinned at the put out expression Draco wore, "Emma was just about to give me my dare."

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm out here wearing my pajamas and a school robe about to sneak into the Gryffindor dormitories?"

Draco looked over and shrugged, "Because you accepted the dare."

"Oh. Right."

Blythe sighed quietly and concentrated on walking as quietly as possible. Which was difficult to do in a stone castle. After climbing what had to have been 3 separate staircases (_Thank GOD I wasn't a Gryffindor_) they reached the portrait that was the entrance to the Gryffindor dorms. Blythe looked around nervously while Draco muttered a spell she'd never heard of.

"Phoenix?!" she heard him whisper in a scandalized tone, "Of all things they picked _phoenix _as their password?"

Indeed, the offending word was scrawled in glowing silver on the wall beside the portrait of the Fat Lady, who had apparently heard the password being spoken and swung open to allow them entry. Blythe dragged Draco, who was mumbling something about Gryffindors and their insanely simple passwords, inside the dorm and closed the portrait.

"Let's just do this quickly before someone wakes up."

The boy nodded and they went to separate ends of the common room, methodically changing the garish red and gold furniture and decorations to green and silver, adding serpents when it seemed appropriate. In what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than 15 minutes, the common room was sufficiently Slytherin.

"Draco, I'm all done what about you?"

But Draco was not in view.

"Draco? Dray? What the hell, where are you?"

Muffled cursing came from the staircase and she turned to see Draco leaping down the steps, "He woke up. We have to get out of here. NOW!"

They ran from the common room and nearly killed themselves on the stairs but found themselves in the dungeons in what Blythe was sure must have been record time.

"What-- the fuck-- were you-- _doing_-- in the-- dorm?!" Blythe questioned between gasps for air.

"Charming-- Potter's hair-- green and silver," Draco replied, equally out of breath.

"Well, while I can't say that I'm disappointed in you for attempting to make a fool of Potter, I am rather insulted that you were caught in the halls."

Blythe froze on instinct and watched as Draco flinched and turned an interesting shade of green.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing up?" the blonde asked, affecting his most angelic smile and turning to face their Head of House.

"I believe I should be asking the two of you that question, Mr. Malfoy," the professor stated.

Blythe cleared her throat, "Professor, I'd like to say, in our defense of course," she paused and gestured to herself and Draco, "That this is all Blaise Zabini's fault."

* * *

Blythe, Draco, and Blaise (who had in fact been completely innocent but, as it had been his word against two others, had been pinned for the crime anyway) received a week's worth of detention. As well as fifty house points each for their execution of the prank on the rival house.

Blaise hadn't been horribly pleased with the news of his undeserved punishment.

"A week of detention?!" He screeched indignantly.

"Well, on the bright side, at least it's not as bad as it _could _have been," Blythe offered comfortingly.

"Yeah," Draco added, "Potter would have gotten at least three weeks."

Blaise glared at him, "Not helpful. At least you two deserve the punishment. I didn't do anything!" He rounded on Blythe, pointing a finger at her, "This is all your fault you know."

She smiled, "Um... I blame Draco?"

The brunette before her narrowed his eyes.

"I'm gonna go to breakfast. Now," and she rushed out the door.

* * *

Blythe looked up, blinking absently as Binns droned on about... something. She had her first detention that night. Ah well, at least it was only a week. The ghost was still droning and apparently hadn't noticed that most of the class was asleep. She shook her head and turned her attention to studying the grounds that were visible through the window. Some moments later she felt someone watching her. Tensing, she turned and met with a pair of green eyes. She looked around, thinking it must be something else he must be looking at, but, finding nothing, turned back to him. Then she grabbed her quill and scribbled a note on it, folding it into an airplane and guiding it to his desk.

_Nice hair._

_--Blythe_

Potter smiled amusedly and immediately wrote a reply, not bothering with elaborate folding before guiding it back to her.

_Yeah, I know. Someone snuck into the dorms last night and charmed everything green and silver... including my hair and Ron's pajamas._

_--Harry_

Blythe giggled. Draco hadn't mentioned the pajamas. She glanced back and smiled at him just before the bell rang and they left the class room.

* * *

Author notes: Well, chapter 3 is done, maybe I'll even get around to getting the 4th chappie started in less than a month! ...assuming I survive the massive hurricane that's headed our way. Yeah. Stupid Frances. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please RR!  
  
Jess  



End file.
